


Taken

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negan is the one doing all this, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, not daryl, paul is taken by negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: What if Paul was taken by Negan in place of Daryl?





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for this ages ago and just finished it. Basically the lovely tarmilobar on tumblr asked - Jesus in the cell instead of Daryl and Daryl come to rescue him , established relationship , with fluff and bamf Daryl lol , happy ending  
> Or! After care after that^ Daryl saves Paul and gets back to the trailer  
> Lots of fluff and happy ending. 
> 
> So, this literally took me forever! I’m so sorry for the wait hon! This turned into a 11,000 word monster and my minds just went crazy. I don’t think I followed this perfectly but I hope what I came up with makes up for the long wait! 
> 
> Warnings: I’m going to go ahead and say Non-con, no intercourse but there is non consensual touching. This is Negan after all. Just fair warning, loves.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Honestly, it seemed inevitable, now that Daryl looked back. How easily the tension and doubt he had for Jesus shifted to something else. Daryl didn't know when it happened, it could've been as early as that first trip to Hilltop but over the weeks following the satellite station the change became clearer. The ninja was the go between for the two communities and even after Alexandria got all that was owed to them, the guy still hung around. 

Sticking to Daryl side for the most part, which Daryl didn't even try to argue. He should've known right that second that there was nowhere else for this to end up. It seemed that from that first meeting on the road it all was leading to one end. That end was one morning Daryl woke up with a face full of long brown hair and miles of warm skin pressed against him.

If anyone had asked two weeks earlier how he would have reacted to having Paul Rovia naked next to him? Daryl's answer sure wouldn't have been that he just burrowed closer and went back to sleep. That exactly what he did though and there was no going back after that. 

A month went by, things were working between Hilltop and Alexandria. Even more so for Daryl and Paul. Daryl would spend a few days at Hilltop, helping with duties and feeling at home in Paul's tiny trailer. Paul was at Alexandria just as much, he was often found with Maggie and Glenn or reading in Daryl's room. For the first time in so long, things seemed to be going right, it was like shit was finally settled. 

It was amazing how it was only two days for the world to go right back to hell. Denise was killed by Dwight even though the arrow was meant for Daryl. The redneck leaving the next day to find the bastard and Glenn following him with Michonne and Rosita. Paul was with Maggie, she found him after Daryl left, let him know. He didn't like it, he could understand why Daryl felt he needed to do it but he still was on edge. 

Paul had been the first to come running when she started screaming and he stayed at her side, her grip on his hand as he sat on the floor of the RV was bone crushing. The Saviors were everywhere; it seemed they appeared from thin air as they ran through the dark woods. Then the lights went on, the clearing came into view and Paul refused to be anywhere but Maggie's side as they got to their knees as Rick settled next to him. 

Paul knew who Simon was, the man had made regular trips to Hilltop but it seemed Paul always slipped under his radar. It seemed even his and Daryl's frequent trips between communities had gone unnoticed, granted Paul had spent the last week at Alexandria. It was possible that the Saviors only started watching after he arrived. They had no idea he was from Hilltop and Paul was grateful for that. His home being put at risk was something he never would want to happen. 

Then Dwight opened that van door and Maggie's fingers that were gripping him to stay up right tightened. Glenn strained voice reached his ears, "Maggie?" 

Paul was only looking at Daryl, the man's eyes equally locked on him. Daryl breathing labored, blood coating his chest and neck, the wound unseen under the thick blanket he was draped with. Paul felt his eyes burn as Daryl gave him a look that said so much. _I'm sorry, I'm okay, why are you here?_

Then Negan was there, the real Negan. Paul already knew Negan's rules but he thought they ended after the station. How had Paul not realized Simon hadn't been at the Outpost but there had been so many bodies. It all felt like his fault. If he had noticed Simon wasn't there maybe they would have been ready for this, maybe they wouldn't have been so caught off guard. 

Paul hadn't wanted this, he had hoped this would never happen again. It was happening, just like with Rory. Paul had been the one to lead Alexandria here, he had told them about the Saviors. They had been so sure that they were dead, how could they have been so wrong? 

Negan strolling in front of them, a snide comment after looking at Abraham about his facial hair. The way he got in Carl's face had Rick tensing next to him. Negan reaching toward Paul as he sauntered by, his fingers flicking Paul's hair over his shoulder with a snort as Paul flinched. Daryl made a small noise, like a growl which Negan didn't seem to notice before he moved on to Maggie. 

Glenn's outburst was much more pronounced. Paul feeling Maggie's nails cut into his hand as she held it for support as Glenn was put back in line. Then it started, Negan's twisted little game. The bat swinging closer to their faces, inch by inch with each pass before it stopped. 

Paul felt sick as Negan brought the bat down over and over. Abraham not going down easy, but the man's strength did nothing for him. It was like everything stood still, until Daryl threw that punch. Paul's stomach lurched, his body wanting to move on its own but Maggie grabbed him before he could do anything. Her weight on his side keeping him down but his voice rang out loud, hand reaching, "Daryl!" 

Daryl was fighting the men who held him but his eyes were on Paul. Negan glancing at Paul for a beat before he told Dwight to get Daryl back in line, Paul wanting to badly to go to him. Paul wasn't ready to lose Daryl, he would never be. Then it was Glenn and Maggie let Paul go, her sobs loud in his ears. He felt sick, Daryl's nearly collapsing as Negan swung again and again. 

No one knew what to do when Rick was dragged off. The heavy presence of the Saviors made it hard to breathe or even move. It was so quiet, wet breathing the only sound. Daryl wouldn't look at him, his eyes steadfast on the ground. Paul just wanted to see his eyes, to know he was alright. Paul knew how Daryl worked, guilt hit him hard and fast. 

Paul didn't get why everything with Negan had to be a show. The way he paraded around before doing something awful. Rick's snot covered begging face would be something Paul would never forget. For one small second there was relief. Like this might be over, for now at least. 

"Dwight, load him up." Negan had Lucille pointed at Daryl and Paul had no one stopping him this time. 

" **DARYL!** " Paul surged up, moving behind Maggie, hand reaching for Daryl as Dwight yanked him to his feet. 

A boot caught Paul in the side before he got far knocking out in front of the line of is kneeling friends, Daryl letting out a yell and even hurt he nearly took Dwight down. Another Savior holding the redneck as a few more kicks rained down on Paul, pain burning through him as he covered his face. He heard more than felt something crack under the heavy kicks and knew he might get stomped to death if he didn't act. Paul waited for the right moment and kicked out, his foot catching someone in the crotch, his fist landing a hard blow to another knee. He managed to roll away in the confused yelling that followed the hits. 

"Stop." Negan's voice had everything going still. Paul pushing up to a crouch, a bad pain in his shoulder not stopping him from glaring at the man. Maggie cried out behind him, her hand touching his back he was so close to her before she was pulled back by Rick making her sob. 

"Damn, you are a feisty pretty little thing," Negan smirked but watched the words make Daryl fight even harder to get loose, "You and uhh, hell's his name?" 

Paul glared as Simon thought for a beat, "Daryl." 

"Right, so, you and Daryl huh?" Negan knelt down his smile just getting uglier as Paul refused to answer. 

"Dwight, let Daryl go." Negan watched as Dwight shoved Daryl to the ground and the other Savior had to hold him down. 

"You heard what I said about that outburst shit, right?" Negan tapped Lucille on the ground next to Paul's knee. Paul didn't move, just stayed steadfast glaring. He couldn't just let them take Daryl, so much had been lost already, he couldn't lose him.

"What did he have?" Negan asked Simon who glanced over at the pile of weapons that had been removed from the group. 

"Knives." Simon walked over picking the holstered blades and giving them to the leader. 

Negan whistled pulling one free, looking over the razor-sharp edge before twirling it over his fingers to press into the side of Paul's neck. It didn't cut, just rested there as Daryl grunted, "Leave him alone." 

"I'm fine, Daryl." Paul glanced over at him with a small smile, "Calm down, babe." 

Daryl went still in the Saviors arms, taking deep breaths until the hold was loosened and he dropped to slump on his knees. Negan laughed loudly watching the redneck obey and applied some pressure with the blade but Paul didn't react even when the skin split. It was a swallow, superficial cut and Negan removed the knife after another beat to sheath it with an amused grin. 

"You really aren't scared, huh?" Negan reached out, gloved fingers wrapping around Paul's chin tilting it up and side to side. Eyes looking over every inch of his face before giving it a hard squeeze, Paul not being able to help flinching just a little but those eyes saw it, "Leave Daryl, load this one up." 

Maggie screamed his name and before Paul could think to move, Dwight's fingers dug into his already hurt shoulder, making it harder to fight the hold. He scrambled to get to his knees when he was tossed in the van, Daryl again being held down as he thrashed to get free. 

"I like him," Negan grinned at Rick then proceeded to threaten Paul, Dwight aiming Daryl's crossbow at him through it all, "You resist me and I will cut pieces off of...what's his damn name?" 

Simon supplied, "Jesus." 

"Seriously?" Negan cackled, "That actually sounds right." 

Then Dwight was shutting the doors, Paul trying to hold them open but they still slammed shut. The last thing he heard before the engine started and they were pulling away was Daryl's chocked voice, " **NO!** " 

 

\-------------------------- 

_"Daryl, I know you're upset," Paul whispered, "But please get some rest."_

_Daryl had been up all night, after they brought Denise's body back and told everyone about what happened. The guy Daryl met in the woods was back with friends and they were gunning for Alexandria. Daryl had been pacing all night, like a caged animal ready and needing to strike. It was just barely dawn when he sat on the end of the bed with a deep sigh._

_Paul had been laying under the sheets, catching snippets of sleep as Daryl raged within himself. Paul sat up slowly, pushing the sheets back and crawling behind the larger man. His hands rubbing over Daryl's tense shoulders as he pressed close to his back._

_"I can't." Daryl shook his head, leaning his elbows on his knees with a grunt of frustration._

_That had been Daryl's answer all night, every other time Paul begged him to bed. Paul sighed, kissing the back of Daryl's neck softly, "Then come shower with me, please."_

_Daryl hesitated for a moment before nodding. He was still in yesterday's clothes, they smelled like gunpowder, blood and dirt. It wasn't easy getting private moments in a house full of people, but so early no one else was up and moving yet. Paul locked the bathroom door behind them._

_Daryl managed to relax under the hot water, leaning to rest his head on Paul's shoulder as the ninja held him close, "I should've killed them."_

_The comment seemed to come from nowhere but Paul knew the man had to have been thinking it all night. He knew Daryl blamed himself because he had let Dwight and Sherry live in those woods. Gave them the opportunity to turn around and do more damage._

_Paul scrubbed his fingers through Daryl's soaked hair, kissing behind his ear, "You did the right thing."_

_Daryl shook his head but didn't argue further. The shower went on too long, the hot water trying to give out at the end but Paul almost wanted to keep Daryl there. To keep him somewhere warm and safe because he was there to protect him. He couldn't do that though and soon enough they were pulling on clean clothes._

_Alexandria was on lockdown and Paul really wished he could check on Hilltop. He couldn't risk it. It would be a gamble to go out there alone and worse if Dwight and his men didn't know about Hilltop, him returning would clue them in. He just had to hope they were safe until he could go back, until they figured this out._

_Paul moved to follow Daryl out the front door but a callused hand on his chest stopped him. He looked up to see Daryl chewing on his lip, "Can ya stay here?"_

_"Why?" Paul could already figure out why. Daryl wanted him safe just as much as he wanted the redneck to stay that way too._

_"Just need....time, to think." Daryl mumbled and Paul could accept that half-truth for now._

_"Okay, but you have to be back by lunch or I'm coming to find you." Paul watched the tension seep out of Daryl as he nodded. When he stepped away Paul grabbed his hand, bringing it up to lay a kiss on his knuckles that earned him a small smile._

_Paul watched Daryl walk down the road, off to stew in his own head a while longer. Paul just hoped he would be alright. The sound of little feet on the stair had Paul turning, Judith coming down looking for some breakfast with still sleepy eyes. Paul scooped her up heading for the kitchen, if he had to stay in for the day then he had plenty of time to whip up some pancakes._

 

\--------------------------------------------- 

 

The worst part of it all wasn't the dark cell. It wasn't the loud constant music or sleep deprivation. The pain in his shoulder was pretty bad, it was swollen and figured that crack might have been his collarbone. He could live with pain or being forced to eat dog food naked. What was the worst part? The not knowing. 

He didn't know how Daryl or Maggie or Alexandria and the Hilltop were. He had no clue how long he had been in the cell, it had to have been a few days. He had been feed five times but hours stretched on and on in the darkness. The only person he saw was Dwight, who handed him a crust of bread with a sneer. Honestly, he had more awful food at the group home so he could stomach most anything. 

One day Dwight came in throwing a wad of clothes down and stood in the door way. The light always made Paul's eyes hurt at first and when they adjusted he saw the ratty sweat pants and shirt. Dwight didn't move so Paul figured he wasn't getting any privacy. He stood and pulled the too large clothes on, wincing when Dwight grabbed his arm and pulled him from the cell. 

Paul clenched his teeth as he was dragged down the hallways. They all looked the same, plain grey walls and floors. The red door was the only thing that broke the pattern of grey and Dwight shoved him through it. Paul stumbled as they got inside, Dwight's hand tightening on his shoulder, making pain shoot down his arm. 

Paul was nervous as the doctor turned around. Paul hadn't had much interaction with this Carson before he was taken by Negan. Harlan was the kinder of the two brothers so Paul usually opted to just speak to him. This Carson looked him over and if he recognized him he sure didn't show it. 

Paul noticed the woman after taking a few deep breathes of relief. She stood up in a pretty little floral printed dress and very impractical heels. She looked a bit uncomfortable as she said, "Hi, D." 

Dwight's fingers dug in harder as he answered, "Hey." 

Paul's jaw went a little slack, this was Sherry, it had to be. Dwight's wife who had helped the man abandon Daryl in that forest. Paul knew something was up here, the tension between the two of them was palpable. Paul whispered under his breath, "Sherry." 

She looked over at Paul, her eyes taking in his filthy skin and hair before she asked, "Who is this?" 

"No one." Dwight shoved Paul toward the exam table and he climbed up to sit. 

"He said my name," She stepped out of the way but kept her eyes on Paul, "How does he know my name?" 

Paul spoke up before Dwight could answer, "Daryl told me." 

"Don't talk to her!" The room went dead quiet save for the sound of Dwight's hand smacking across Paul's face. Carson awkwardly cleared his throat as Paul lowered his head, cheek burning from the hit and rage. 

Out of the corner of Paul's eye he saw Sherry cover her mouth as her eyes widened at him, "How do you know Daryl?" 

"Don't talk to him." Dwight glared as Carson helped Paul to shift his shirt off his shoulder, "He's Daryl boyfriend or bitch or something." 

Sherry glanced at Dwight before taking a step toward Paul, she winced looking at his bruised shoulder as Carson ran his fingers over the bone checking for breaks, "I didn't know Daryl had someone." 

She glared at Dwight, like she was daring him to boss her around again. Dwight just shrugged and Paul risked an answer, "It was after, he met me after." 

She nodded, her lip trembling a bit as Carson moved to start wrapping his shoulder, "Look, whatever they say, just do it." 

"I said," Dwight's voice was low and Sherry stepped back, "Don't talk to him." 

She looked over at the scarred man before slowly leaving the room. Something bad had to happened between the two of them, Paul was sure of that. Carson finished with the bandaging, his shoulders movement was limited and the pressure eased the pain a good bit. 

"It'll get better, if you let it. Negan will take care of you. Trust me." Paul didn't trust the doctor and he certainly wasn't going to put it in the psychopath that ran this place. No amount of fancy rooms could make him change his mind. 

After their little fieldtrip to the yard, Dwight making Paul see the workers on the fence, the man shoved him back into his cell. Dwight paused in the doorway, "Make it easy on yourself." 

Paul leaned back against the wall, shaking his greasy hair out of his face, "I'm never going to kneel." 

Dwight chuckled shaking his head, "Yeah, I said that, too." 

Paul glared up at him as he spat, "Yeah, I know. Daryl told me." 

"Daryl, huh?" Dwight chuckled again. 

"Why do you hate him so much? Daryl helped you guys out there, he saved you but you're holding some twisted grudge for no reason." Paul was surprised when Dwight surged down into his face, glaring daggers into him. 

"I want him to suffer too, for him to feel what it's like to lose everything," Dwight sneered at him before leaning back, "You don't get it now, but you're gonna." 

Paul didn’t even want to know what that meant. Dwight slammed the door and a few seconded later that damn song started up again. Paul groaned covering his ears with his hands, he had to get the hell out of there. 

\------------------------------- 

Paul was kicking the door when it swung open. His foot stopping just an inch from Dwight's crotch. The man glared at him as he lowered it to the floor, he really wished he hadn't pulled the kick. Dwight snatched him by the back of his shirt and dragged him down the hallway. He pushed him into a room that turned out to be full of showerheads, it looked a lot like a high school locker room. 

Dwight shoved a bag at him, it had a bar of soap, tube of toothpaste, towel and comb in it, "Wash up, now." 

Paul blinked looking at the toiletries, "Why?" 

"Because I said so, dumbass. I ain't got all day, get to it." Dwight leaned back against the far wall, crossbow casually dangling in his hand like a threat. He had another bag in his hand but didn't offer Paul any insight on what might be in it. 

Paul walked over to one of the benches lining the wall and carefully took his shirt off. He knew privacy wasn't going to happen so he didn't hesitate to drop his pants. It had been at least a day since his trip to the infirmary so Paul unwrapped his shoulder, the bandage soiled from his dirty skin. It felt a good bit better even though the bruising was even darker. 

Paul grabbed the soap and comb and left the bag with his clothes on the bench. The water was surprising hot as he started the shower. Washing his body was quick, murky water swirling down the drain. He took stock of his body, bruises were everywhere. Over his ribs and arms, his shoulder of course the worse with it reaching from his neck down his bicep. They all looked to be in the shape of boot prints. 

His hair was matted and took the longest to clean, the soap not the best for the task. The comb ripped at knots in his hair but slowly it got through. He felt more human when he turned the water off. He turned to find the filthy sweat suit gone from the bench and the other bag that Dwight had been holding in its place. 

Paul dried off, eying the bag. He glanced at Dwight but the man wasn't looking at him. Paul opted to grab the toothpaste and move to the small sink as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He wasn't offered a toothbrush so he just put some on his finger and started scrubbing his teeth. The mint was far better than how his mouth had been tasting for days. Dog food didn't make for good breath. 

"Get fucking dressed, c'mon." Dwight said impatiently as Paul rinsed his mouth and took a few deep gulps of cold fresh water. 

Paul moved back to the bench and opened the paper bag, his eyebrows going up his forehead. He pulled out the black t-shirt and jean, giving Dwight a confused look. These were new, not like the disgusting clothes he had been given before. Dwight just glared making an impatient hand gesture. 

The shirt was a good fit, if a touch tight but the jeans were like a second skin. Paul wasn't a fan of skinny jeans even before. Dwight dragged him out of the room, his feet slipping on the wet floor. His hair was still dripping when they started down halls away from Paul's cell. Dwight had his jaw clenched as he tugged him along. 

The double doors to the room were open when they reached it. The room was nice, clean with much too elegant furniture for the building. Paul swallowed when six beautiful women turned to look at him. They were all in different style but equally black dresses. On one of the sofas sat Negan, Sherry at his side making Dwight's grip on his arm tighten. 

"Negan," Dwight made him bow, "You asked for him to be brought here." 

"I sure did," Negan removed his arm that had been around Sherry and he hopped up with a grin, "Got him all squeaky clean like I asked too."

Negan strolled up, Paul could see Lucille leaning against the seat he just vacated. Paul didn't move as Negan took hold of his chin and tilted his head back. Negan towered over him by at least a head. Paul felt uncomfortable under his gaze and looked away. 

Negan chuckled his fingers sliding through Paul's damp hair, "I know Dwighty Boy has laid out the standard options to you but I have a new offer." 

Negan lifted his chin until he had to look up at the man, his grin making Paul shiver, "You see all these women?" 

Paul glanced down, the woman had shifted from being casually lounging around the room to cramming together on one sofa. Sherry's eyes locked with his briefly and he saw her lip quiver before he looked back up at Negan with a nod. Negan tugged him close, his nails biting through his beard to the thin skin below, "Fucking gorgeous things, aren't they?" 

Paul nodded again to appease him, "They are my wives, I like to collect hot ones." 

Negan winked at him and Paul grimaced, the man had no respect for the ladies in the room. Negan grinned as he leaned in, his face barely a centimeter from Paul's, "And you're really fucking pretty." 

Paul's stomach dropped and he jerked back, not caring at Negan's nails scratched him as he took a stumbling step back. Negan followed shoving him until his back hit the wall, Paul brought his hands up and pressed them to Negan's chest, "No!" 

"What?" Negan put on like he was hurt, "You don't want to be my husband? I've never had or wanted one before but for someone as cute as you, I can make an exception." 

Paul was shaking, with rage and fear. Negan's hands came to grip his waist so Paul couldn't shove him away. Paul sneered up at him, "I would rather die than ever lie under you." 

Negan tilted his head back with a laugh, "You've got sass, I like that but you see..." 

Paul winced when Negan's hand trailed down to his thigh, he tried to pull away but the large hand got a firm grip. Negan's face went serious as he leaned in, whispering in Paul's ear making Paul flinch from the warm breath, "You can be my husband or Daryl dies." 

Paul's head thumped against the wall he jerked back so hard, Negan smirked down at him. Paul felt sick, he didn't want to do that but he could not let anything happen to Daryl. He hated Negan's hands on him though, he could feel his skin bruising under his grasp and the man's mouth being so close to him was making him nauseous. 

"I can send D out and he will have Daryl's head here by morning." Negan threatened and Paul shook his head. He didn't say anything though and Negan smirked, "Or he'll drag him here and you can watch as I take Lucille and bash-" 

"No, please!" Paul gripped the lapels of Negan's ever-present leather jacket, "I'll do it." 

"Do what?" Negan brought his hand up to cup Paul's face, "I have to hear you say it." 

Paul swallowed, closing his eyes as they stung, "I'll be your husband, Negan." 

Paul felt lips at his temple and he bit the inside of his cheek, "Good boy." 

\--------------------------- 

Negan had laid out the ground rules that night in bed. He forced Paul to lay at his side in the too plush bed. His arm slung too comfortable over the ninja's waist as he spoke in the dark. 

"I won't make you doing anything right now, I know your still a bit hung up on your now ex," Negan chuckled and Paul bit his lip when it trembled, "But you have to obey me and follow my lead, always. Do you understand, Jesus?" 

Paul nodded and he felt lips on his neck, he turned his face away and Negan chuckled, "You'll warm up to me, darlin'." 

Paul buried his face deeper into the pillow, his fists white knuckled on the sheets as Negan dotted his neck was a few more kisses. He pulled Paul until his back was flush to his chest, his face buried into his hair with a sigh. It seemed like just seconds before he dropped into sleep and Paul tried to wiggle away. 

He flinched as Negan's fingers dug into his stomach, holding him in place. He risked a glance back and the man was still asleep even as his nail bit into Paul's skin through his shirt. Paul moved back and the hold loosened. He wanted to jump out of the bed and run so badly. 

His eyes moved over to the side table behind Negan, Lucille laying on the top. Paul knew if he moved too much, either for the bat or the door, Negan would be awake before he reached either. Paul carefully laid back down, Negan shuffling ever closer and Paul's stomach lurched. He took a few deep breathes, he could do this. 

He closed his eyes, his body so tired and aching that even with his heart pounding from the presence at his back he managed to slip into fitful sleep. 

\------------------------ 

It seemed that becoming Negan's husband didn't completely remove Dwight from his life. The lieutenant was currently standing at his side outside the walls of Alexandria as Negan made Rick step out. The leader's eyes scanned over the group at his door, taking in the vast numbers before they landed on Paul. 

They widened for a second, his jaw clenching. The movements not missed by Dwight, whose hand came up to rest on the back of Paul's neck. Paul ground his teeth together, cutting his eyes at the blonde who seemed to be daring him to try anything. Rick took all this in, his nostrils flaring before he turned back to Negan. 

When Negan ushered them in Paul shook Dwight off of him, glaring as the other man instead shoved him forward like he wasn't going to follow. Paul's heart started pounding as the made it through the gate, a lot of people were already crowding around to see what was going on. Paul's eyes landed on a familiar figure that was standing by Rosita. 

Daryl didn't look great but he definitely had been worse. His complexation was a bit pale but Paul knew his wasn't any better. To Paul he looked amazing despite it all, just the sight of him eased the knot of tension that had been sitting in his gut for days. Paul saw Daryl's eyes bounce down him, taking him in. 

Paul had on a different but just as black shirt, this one an expensive looking button down with the much too tight jeans. Negan had made Dwight return his shoes, the man had kept his clothes for some reason and Paul was thankful he left his trench coat back in Daryl's room so it was safe from the bastard. The Savior Leader seemed to love his black combat boots which just grossed Paul out. Paul knew he had some bruising on his face and neck but his outfit covered the worst ones. 

The redneck took a few slow steps forward as Negan went on about all Alexandrian had to take. Daryl was only a few yards from him, Paul moving around Dwight and he was surprised when he wasn't stopped by the man. Daryl's voice was a hoarse whisper, his eyes a mixture of pain and underlying rage but still so soft for Paul, "Hey, Baby-" 

"No." Negan's voice had them both freezing. Daryl's hand that had been reaching for him, Paul's had been lifting too, but both went still. 

Negan walked between them, pausing to glare down at Daryl who returned the look without backing up. Negan grinned and Paul's stomach dropped, that look was proving to never be good, "Nope." 

Negan stepped back until he was at Paul's side, his arm winding around Paul's shoulders to tug him close. Paul suppressed a grimace as he put his arm around the man's back, following his lead as instructed. Daryl's eyes widened before lowering into a heated squint. Negan just kept smiling, "You don't look at him, you don't talk to him, not anymore. He's mine now and I don't like how you're eyeballing my husband." 

Paul clenched his jaw at the wave of murmuring that went through the group of Alexandrians. Daryl just held his glare even when Rick came to his side, whispering something Paul couldn't hear with a worried look. Paul stiffened when Negan hissed at him under his breath, "Remember my rules, boy." 

A gloved hand took hold of his chin, turning him to look up at the larger man. Paul felt sick as Negan leaned in but he didn't move away. He knew if he did Negan wouldn't do anything to him but to Daryl. A part of him knew seeing this would hurt the sweet redneck more than any blow. 

Paul slammed his eyes shut as lips met his. Negan's grip on him was almost bone crushing as it pried his jaw down. He wanted it to be awful, to taste disgusting and be sloppy. Paul hated that despite Negan's hold on him the kiss was nice. It wasn't a filthy show of tongues and bad breath. It was slow, almost gentle with the flavor of peppermint and coffee. Paul wouldn't have enjoyed kissing the man either way but this was worse. This was too intimate and Paul could feel eyes on them as Negan moaned into his mouth. 

Negan leaned back, nipping at his bottom lip like they were playful with one another before looking back over. Paul's eyes opened slowly, they were stinging as he looked to see Daryl had turned away at some point, his broad back steel straight and arms crossed over his chest. Negan let Paul go and the smaller man brought his hand to his mouth, rubbing his lips raw, "That's more like it, Daryl. Unlike you, I protect what's mine from unwanted hands." 

Daryl stomped off without a word, Negan laughing as he twirled around to Rick, "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" 

\---------------------------- 

Paul didn't know how he did it but he held himself together until he was back in Negan's chambers at the Sanctuary. Negan had instructed Dwight to return him since the leader had business to attended too. Dwight had a tight grip on his arm the whole way, opening the doors for Paul when they reach them. Paul stepped inside, Dwight staying on the other side of the threshold since others weren't allowed in the room when Negan was out.

"Hey," Paul paused as Dwight rubbed the back of his neck, "About what happened today, it was shitty and I'm sor-" 

Paul slammed the door in his face, he would not hear an apology from that bastard. Dwight had been giving him awkward glanced all day after that kiss, Paul figured he had been grossed out. He didn't have a right to be sorry, not at all. Paul bit his sore lip, he has rubbed them tender and turned making a beeline for the bathroom. 

The wives watched him, none of them moving as he locked the door and leaned back against it. He doubled over, he felt sick but knew he wouldn't be able to throw up enough to get the taste of Negan out of his mouth. He slid down the door, thumping onto the floor as he pulled his knees to is chest. His arms around them, leaning his forehead onto his forearm. 

The first sob was loud in the silent room. He had been so angry and ready to fight since the first moments back in that clearing but now his heart was broken. Maggie was dead and he hadn't been there. She had needed him and he wasn't there to comfort her. She had become his best friend, his first real friend in maybe ever and now she was gone too. 

Daryl hadn't been anywhere the rest of their time there. Paul didn't know if that made it easier or harder. He needed to be with Daryl, to let him know he didn't want any of this. To say sorry for bringing all this on them, for ever speaking the word Negan to the Alexandrian's. 

Paul rubbed at his face with his hand but the tears kept coming, his beard was soaked and the collar of his shirt was damp. He had never cried like this before but he couldn't do anything else. If he resisted Negan he was risking Daryl's life and he couldn't take that chance. He had to keep going along with the act, playing Negan's husband for who knew how long. Paul sobbed again, tugging at his hair in frustration. 

A soft knock on the door above his head had Paul going still, sniffling as a quiet voice spoke through the wood, "Jesus?" 

Paul wiped at his cheeks as Sherry shifted on the other side of the door. He didn't respond, the silence stretching between them before she continued after clearing her throat, "There are so many things I wish I never found out...I wish I didn't try..." 

Paul heard her sigh as he grabbed a hand towel to finish drying his face, her voice making his tears stop and just anger seep in, "Back in the woods...after I lost Tina, my sister, and we decided to go back...I told Daryl I was sorry and he said _'You're gonna be'_ …I am."

She stepped back after that and walked away. Paul slammed his fist on the floor, she was sorry. He had to get the hell out of there and get to Daryl before anyone else could. Paul stood up, a smile creeping onto his face. He had to get out of there and he knew of two people who were sorry and he just might be able to use that to his advantage. 

\-------------------------------------- 

"Strip." Paul froze at the word. Negan was laying back on the bed, arms tucked comfortably behind his head as he leered up at Paul. 

Paul had slept in his clothes each night, sometimes wishing he could leave his shoes on. Paul tugged at the front of his shirt, "You said we weren't doing that, not for a while." 

Paul knew he couldn't, he just could not have sex with Negan. Just that day Negan had kissed him, in front of Daryl and the mere memory had Paul's blood boiling. The thought of opening his legs to Negan, it made him equaling furious and terrified. 

Negan's face softened, almost looking apologetic for a moment before he exhaled, "We aren't, just wanna look at ya, maybe cop a feel or two. No screwing around, promise." 

Paul didn't like that much better but he figured if he fought too much Negan would start making threats. Paul unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside on the floor before peeling his jeans off. Negan never provided any of them with underwear, it was humiliating to him but he knew it had to be worse for the girls. 

Negan whistles as Paul hurried to climb under the sheets. He wanted to roll in a ball but Negan's hands stopped him, "Don't be shy now, darlin'." 

Paul went still, Negan tugging the covers back to look over every inch of him. His hand on Paul's side making him flinch as he was rolled over so Negan could gander at his back and ass. Negan pulled him across the sheet to press against his clothes torso, Paul twisted his hands in the fabric for lack of anything better to do. Perhaps it was to stop himself from knocking the bastards lights out too. 

Paul tilted his head back as Negan kissed behind his ear over his throat, "You are so damn pretty." 

Paul shivered at his mouth on him, Negan grinning as he clearly didn't know it was from repulsion. Negan's hand wandered over his chest, across his still healing shoulder then down his arm. Paul bit his lip as the large palm found his hip, Negan nipping and sucking at the soft skin of his neck. 

Paul jolted when rough fingers trailed over his lower back then dipped down to squeeze his ass cheek. Paul's heart went crazy in his chest as Negan moaned, jiggling the flesh in his hand as his fingertips inched ever closer to his crack. 

"Stop, please." Paul's voice trembled as he pressed against Negan's chest and twitched away from the hand on him. He gasped as his stomach came in contacted with something stiff in Negan's sleep pants and he felt lightheaded with fear he had never known before. 

Negan was hard and Paul was strong but not that strong. Negan was larger and wider than him, it would take nothing for him to roll on top of Paul and hold him down. Panic was leaving a sour taste in Paul's mouth as Negan chuckled and slid his hand back up to Paul's waist. 

"I am going to fuck you," Paul shoved at his chest and Negan laughed, easily holding him in place. His fingers bruising as he kept Paul against is chest, "Not tonight, so stop your fussing. But I am and it's going to be sooner than later." 

"But not tonight." Paul confirmed and Negan nodded. 

Paul managed to relax over the next hours, Negan falling into sleep as easily as always. He had no plans to sticking around long enough for later to come around. 

\------------------------- 

Negan was gone by the time Paul woke up, having slipped into sleep at some point in the night. Paul threw the covers back and winced, every time it seemed like a mark was going to heal more were added. Paul rubbed at the raw feeling hickeys on his neck as he used the wall mirror to look at his backside. 

Faint purple marks dotted the skin of his ass, while another pronounced hand print was running over his hipbone. He felt and looked like one big bruise. He flexed his shoulder, it was still sore and blackened but it was moving better every day. He remembered how the sight of his battered body had made Sherry grimace, he knew it wasn't a good sight. 

An idea clicked just then. Sherry was sorry and the sight of all these new marks would probably make her even more so. Paul glanced around, spotting a silk robe hanging on the back of the closest door. He grabbed it and pulled it on before heading down the hall to the main living area the wives occupied. All six of them were sitting on the sofa's, eating breakfast and already drinking as he walked in. Sherry was over at the bar where she usually stayed. 

He walked over, leaning against the counter next to her, she glanced at him and he whispered, "You're going to help me get out of here." 

She blinked a few times, looking around to see if anyone heard them before hissing, "There is no getting out, and if you try, what he's going to do you will just be worse once you're back." 

"He's done some pretty bad things already." Paul informed her and she shook her head. 

"You made your choice, it wasn't a fair one but you chose." Sherry didn't even look convinced, like she hated it just as much which she probably did. She had to leave her husband so Negan wouldn't kill him, Paul knew how much that hurt even if he and Daryl weren't married. 

"I didn't choose this." Paul stepped back and undid the robe sash, letting the fabric slip from his shoulders to the floor. 

The gasps that rippled through the room proved something to him. Negan didn't treat his wives so roughly, thankfully. Sherry stared wide eyed, looking over every bruise and mark. Paul wasn't self-conscious under the ladies' gaze but took the robe when Tanya picked it up with a sniffle to hand to him. 

He pulled it back on and leaned against Sherry's side, "I always told Daryl he had done the right thing by not killing you and Dwight out there in that forest. I still want to believe that, so please Sherry, I have to get out of here." 

Sherry reach out, touching the bites on is throat before nodding, "Okay, I'll think of something." 

"For both of us." Paul rubbed her back and she smiled. 

\---------------------- 

Paul sat up straight when Negan walked in, with Carl in tow. He pushed to his feet, "Why is he here?" 

"He's just visiting," Negan smiled before turning to Sherry who was next to Amber, "Can I talk to you for a minute, dear wife?" 

Paul knew when he was being dismissed and turned to the wide-eyed teen. Negan didn't pay him any mind as Paul crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Carl. Carl squeezed him back tight, as Paul whispered to him, "Are you nuts, kid? Why did you come here?" 

"I'm sorry," Carl spoke against his shoulder, "But I had to." 

Paul shook his head, Rick was going to lose his mind about this. Paul looked over his shoulder when Negan walked up to Amber, almost snorting when he said he didn't want people there who didn't want to be there. Paul never wanted to be there but he had been stuck in bed with an increasingly handsy psycho for the last few nights. 

Paul grimaced when Negan kissed Sherry but he felt this terrible bit of satisfaction when Dwight walked in tray of food in hand. Paul watched as Dwight stared at Sherry while Negan told him to fire up the furnace, then turned to Carl and told him to come with him. Paul didn't want to let him go, both of them clinging just a little tighter. 

Negan chuckled picking up a toothpick and stabbing a grape before popping it in his mouth. He stepped over to lean in Paul's face, holding the toothpick up to his face, "Don't make me put this through the only eye he's got." 

Paul swallowed, slowly letting go and Carl dropped his own arms. Negan grinned, "Carl, grab that tray and let's go." 

Carl moved to grab the tray, glancing back at Paul before following Negan out. Dwight made a sound in the back of his throat before stomping off and Sherry sprinted to the bar to knock back a drink. Paul rushed to her side, "What's going on? Why does he need the furnace lit?" 

Sherry poured another drink and tossed it back too, Amber sobbing behind them, "It's for the iron." 

\---------------------- 

The smell of burnt flesh was still fresh in Paul's nose when Negan left with Carl. Paul was surprised when Sherry came in the room and grabbed him, hauling him out as the other wives watched in confusion. She didn't say anything as she walked him down the hall and into a stairwell. She shoved a piece of paper into his hand before cupping his face, "I am sorry." 

Then she was going back out the door, it closing softly behind her. Paul looked down at the paper, written on the front was two words, 'go now' with a match stick and key taped to the back. It was a motorcycle key, he had seen Daryl's enough to know it was his. Paul knew there was only one way she got that, Dwight had to have given it to her. Well, he wasn't planning on thanking them. 

Paul took off down the stairs, he had passed a door on the ground level enough times and seen the rows of bike outside. Daryl's was always among them. He opened the door at the bottom slowly, peaking around to see the hall was empty. Everyone knew Paul didn't have free reign of the building, he wasn't allowed on the ground floor alone. So, if he was seen he was screwed. 

Paul moved quickly but quietly down the hall pausing when he heard voices around a corner. He took a step back then a jar smashed to the ground making the people start yelling. Paul turned and opened the first door he saw, rushing in and closing it behind him. He turned to the empty room as the voices continued outside, he wouldn't be able to leave until they were gone. 

He took in the room, there was just a lot of crap everywhere. Paul took in the clothes and chessboard, the pieces all looking homemade. Paul froze when he saw something on the desk, the belts and holsters familiar. Paul picked them up, his fingers almost trembling as he unsheathed one of the blades. His knives were still in perfect condition but if his blades were here that could only mean one thing. 

Paul strapped them back around his waist where they belonged, not in Dwight's room. He grabbed a jar of peanut butter from the top of the fridge. Despite the lavished food Negan had brought to them Paul hadn't had an appetite since he first set foot in the room, dog food was more appealing. 

Paul sat in the recliner listening until the voices faded away. He stood up tossing the empty jar on the floor, grabbing a ball cap that was hanging on the light. He twisted his hair up into a bun, tucking it under the cap hoping he wouldn't be as easy to recognize without his locks on display. Paul reached down slapping the bottom of the chessboard, the carefully made pieces flying everywhere as he left the room. 

Paul found the door to the bike lot quickly; a matchbox was stuck in the door that he grabbed and stuffed in his pocket. He looked through the window and saw the coast was clear. Paul ran out, it took him a second to spot Daryl's bike. He had just reached it when, "What the hell?" 

Paul looked up to see Fat Joey chewing as he took a step back. Paul slowly pulled one of his knives free and Joey dropped his sandwich, "Whoa, it's cool, I swear. Buddy, you can walk right out that back gate there, and I won't say anything to anybody." 

Paul took a step toward him; his hands were up but Paul knew better than to ever turn his back around here. Joey's voice shook, "I'm supposed to be there now, but listen...I'm just trying to get by, just like you." 

Paul stopped as Fat Joey's trembled, "Please." 

Paul slung his knife, it landing right between his eyes and the large body fell in a heap. Paul ran over and pulled it from his skull, bringing it down again this time in his heart. He did it again and again. Paul wasn't usually like this but all he could think about was the aches in his body, the humiliation and all the times this particular bastard had aimed a gun in his face before Negan took a liking to him. 

"Paul." He swore he heard his name but he just kept bringing the blade down over and over until this time it was stronger, "Paul!" 

Paul stopped, slowly looking up to see Daryl standing in front of him, face full of concern. Paul sheathed his knife shakily as Daryl reached out to him. Paul shook his head, glancing down to see the Python sticking out from under the fat assholes back. Paul pulled it free, Daryl gasping at the sight of the gun. 

Paul raised to his feet, when Daryl held his hand out Paul took hold of his forearm to help pull himself up. He looked down at Joey one more time, "It isn't just about getting by here. It's about getting it all." 

Daryl took Rick's gun when Paul held it out to him and leaned down to snatch up the walkie on Joey's hip. Paul stepped back, pulling the key out of his pocket and pointing at Daryl's bike, "I have the key, let's go." 

Daryl nodded, practically scooping Paul up as he moved to the motorcycle. It didn't feel real, that Daryl was here and they were leaving until they were speeding down the highway, heading for the Hilltop. 

\----------------------------- 

Daryl didn't slow down until they were right outside the gate to Hilltop. Kal gasped opening the gate as quickly as he could. Daryl rolled them slowly in and Paul carefully stood up once they stopped and the gate was closing behind them. It was a tense moment as people flooded out, taking in the sight of him. A few people ran up to him, crying as they held him close and Paul returned the hugs with a sigh. It was good to be home. 

Daryl killed the engine, reach around to rub Paul's back as the doors to Barrington house opened. Gregory walked out first, face pale and disbelieving. Sasha and Enid followed and Paul started heading to meet them. As he passed other colonist he would take their hands or pause for an embrace. 

"Hey." Sasha had tears in her eyes as she pulled into a bear hug. He knew she had to have been hurting over the last week and he held her as tight as he could. Enid looped her arms around the both of them before they shifted to make it a group hug. 

"Jesus?" Paul jerked back at the voice, head whipping around before landing on someone walking from around the back of one of the sheds, "Oh my god!" 

" _MAGGIE!_ " Paul sobbed sprinting over to her, Sasha stepping back with tears slipping down her face and Enid sniffling. 

Maggie met him half way, his arms wrapping around her waist as she practically jumped into his arms. Paul buried his face in her shoulder as she gripped the back of his shirt in a white knuckled grip. He sobbed feeling her breathing and warm against him, "You're alive, you're really here. How are you?" 

"I'm alright, the baby is too but look at you and you ask how I am?" She shushed him, reaching up to rub the back of his head, "Thank god we have you back, I'm sorry you didn't know the truth." 

Paul shook his head, she was alright that's all that mattered. She started shaking with her own crying, "We missed you." 

Paul leaned back, cupping her face, not know what to say but she smiled up at him. Her eyes went over his shoulder and Paul turned to find Daryl there. The man had seemed skittish of him, like he didn't want to spook Paul. Paul appreciated it honestly. 

"Ya should get checked out." Daryl jerked his thumb over at Carson who was standing at the door to his trailer with a smile. 

"I should, um," Paul leaned close and Daryl tilted his head down to listen, "I'll meet you at the trailer. I really need a shower." 

Daryl chewed his lip like he wanted to protest leaving Paul's side but he ended up nodding. Paul rubbed his arm in thanks as he passed and went to the medical trailer. Carson ushered him in quickly. 

"Are there any main issues I need to look over?" Carson asked. 

"My shoulder got pretty messed up but uh..." Paul swallowed awkwardly, "Your brother wrapped it and said nothing was broken." 

Harlan paused at the mention of his bother before clearing his throat, "Well, how about I give you a second opinion?" 

Paul unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, hearing the intake of breath from the doctor. Harlan didn't say anything though as he ran his hands over Paul's shoulder, moved it around a bit to see how the range of motion was. He deemed it healing but it would still be a few weeks before it was back to full strength. 

Paul took the bottles of anti-inflammatories that were held out to him and Carson sighed, "I hate to ask but you have a lot interestingly placed bruises..." 

Paul glanced down his torso. Dotting over his stomach and his hips disappearing into his jeans were purple marks in the shape of fingers. Paul reached up covering the fresh blemishes on his throat and he could still feel Negan's beard burning the skin as he bit and sucked. 

Carson reached to squeeze his uninjured shoulder, "Do you need another...kind...kind of exam?" 

Paul could feel the awkwardness rolling off the obstetrician and he felt bad for him. He knew it was a fair question, given the state he was in but his face went hot anyway. Paul started pulling his shirt back on, patting Harlan's arm uncomfortably, "I'm fine, thank you." 

"You sure?" Carson stepped back giving Paul space. 

Paul nodded and Carson didn't push further, "Well, take your meds and give it a few weeks but you'll heal up fine." 

"Thanks again." Paul excused himself and practically ran out of the trailer. 

Paul could feel people staring at him as he crossed the distance to his trailer. He just flet off kilter, like he was a stranger in the colony. He didn't feel like himself, hell he hadn't been really him in days now. It would take time to readjust. 

Paul walked into his trailer, Daryl was sitting on the bed and shot up to stand when he entered. Daryl was gnawing at his lip again, "Got ya a fresh towel in the bathroom and some clothes." 

"Thank you," Paul took a step toward the bathroom, the room feeling awkward, "I'll be just a minute." 

Daryl looked unsure again but didn't argue so Paul hurried to the small room. He closed the door behind him, leaning back against it with a sigh. He caught his reflection in the mirror and winced. He had shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep and a cut over his eyebrow he forgot he got back in that clearing. 

He hickeys stood out on his skin, like the blood splattering his front. His beard was growing out a bit, he hadn't maintained it in a week now and his hair was limp and greasy from using the wrong kind of shampoo. Paul hated how Negan's voice whispered in the back of his mind, promising to find his husband some of the fancy organic shit. 

Paul ripped the clothes off him, shoving them in the trash can by the sink. He didn't want anything of Negan's near him. Paul knew it wasn't good for the tiny trailers hot water heater but he cranked the heat all the way up. He flinched from the stream at first before forcing himself under it. He scrubbed until his skin felt raw but it was amazing. 

It was liking washing all the blows and too gentle touches away. The bruises would remain but in few days the black would fade until it was yellow then gone. He stopped his hand from trying to claw the flesh of his throat off and he debated using the bleach under the sink to rinse Negan from his mouth. 

Paul was raw and tender when he turned the cooling water off but he felt more like Paul Rovia than he had in days. Paul toweled off, combing out his hair and brushing his teeth for about ten minutes. He looked at the plaid sleep pants and worn grey tee shirt Daryl had set on the back of the toilet. Paul felt his lip quiver, they were Daryl's but Paul had stolen them weeks again much to the redneck's bemusement. 

Daryl hadn't always been so kind and sweet but it came out over time. How he let Paul hang all over him even though he didn't like touches from most anyone else. How Daryl had been the first to make a move much to Paul's excitement. Like how he had still come looking for Paul even after what happened in Alexandrian even though the sight of Negan's tongue in his mouth had to hurt him terribly. 

A knock had Paul looking over at the door, "Paul, ya alright?" 

Paul walked over to the door, pressing his hand to the wood, "Daryl?" 

"Yeah?" He could hear the older man shifting on the other side but he didn't move to enter. 

"The other day..."Paul started, hearing Daryl make a sound that was a lot like a growl in his throat, "I'm so sorry..." 

"Don't, baby, just don't," Daryl's voice was rough through the wood and Paul leaned his forehead against it, "Ya had to, I know. Ya didn't do anything wrong." 

"I've done so many things wrong," Paul's voice broke and he could feel Daryl lean against the door, "Things I'll never be able to fix." 

Paul knew all this was his fault. He had told the Alexandrian's about Negan, he had dragged them into everything. He had brought them to Hilltop, he had tried to steal their van and all of that led them to where they were now. He didn't regret it though and that made him feel a measure of shame, seeing what all had been lost. If Paul hadn't swiped those keys then he never would've gotten to know Daryl, it was selfish. After all those days at Sanctuary he had learned one thing, sometimes being selfish isn't the worst thing. 

"I have too, Paul," Daryl whispered, "But loving ya is one of the things I've done right." 

Paul whimpered, "You love me?" 

"Yeah," Paul stepped back turning the door knob and throwing it open, Daryl was gripping the door frame and his eyes swept over Paul's body. He hadn't covered himself, every battered inch on display for the redneck's gaze. Paul's heart almost stopped until Daryl locked eyes with him, "So fucking much." 

Paul grabbed his neck and went up on his toes, his mouth meeting Daryl's half way. Daryl tasted like smoke, spearmint and just right. Paul had gotten use to Negan's strong cologne but Daryl was all musk and woods and he was lightheaded with it. Paul kissed him like he was drowning and Daryl was a lifeline, he really felt like he life depended on it. 

Paul pulled back enough to whisper, "I love you." 

Daryl leaned his forehead on Paul's, fingers tight on the frame, "I missed ya." 

"I missed you more." Paul smiled and he almost forgot how that felt. Daryl grunted in the negative, shaking their heads. 

Paul ran his fingers through Daryl's hair, both content to stand and share breath but Daryl's hands stayed firmly off of him. Paul brought his hands to Daryl' chest, pushing him back into the room. Daryl's arms fell limply to his sides making Paul frustrated. Paul walked them to the side of the bed, stopping and pulling Daryl flush to his chest. 

"Touch me," Paul whispered against his mouth, "It's been so long since I've felt a kind hand, please touch me." 

Daryl made a wounded sound, like the thought of Paul suffering physically hurt him. Slowly, like he might spook Paul and send him running, Daryl brought his hands to Paul's waist. Paul leaned back, looking down and watching Daryl softly drag his calloused palm over his skin. Daryl would pause at a bruise, size it up with his finger, covering them with his warm touch and they seemed to hurt less. 

One hand ran over his stomach over the nail marks left there, them over the boot sized ones. The other brushed down his thigh, the bruise there the deepest and darkest. The hand print was largest than Daryl's as he covered it was his and Daryl made that growl sound against. Paul shivered and Daryl's fingers brushed over his shoulder tracing the hickeys there. 

Daryl leaned forward, kissing the spots softly and Paul wrapped his arms around his waist. Fingertips slid over his shoulder blade, connecting the irregular pattern of bruises. Daryl paused when he reached his lower back and Paul felt him go stiff with tension. Daryl used the hand on his thigh to make him turn a bit in their embrace and his hand ran over Paul's ass cheek. Over the purple finger sized marks. 

Daryl's throat clicked when he swallowed, his hand moving over the flesh like he could wipe the blemishes away, "Did he?" 

Paul turned back to fully face him, moving Daryl's hands up to his hips before looping his arms around Daryl's neck. He kissed Daryl's chin, then the corner of his mouth and that little line of moles, "No, Daryl, he didn't." 

The _he didn't get the chance_ was unspoken but still there. Daryl squeezed him tight before lifting him and maneuvering them onto the bed. Paul squeaked making Daryl grin as he kicked his boots off the bed and pulled one of their blankets over them. Paul had missed his bed, had missed his pillow and had missed being in Daryl's arms. 

He snuggled into Daryl's chest, the older man running his finger through Paul's hair. Paul sighed, "He took Carl back to Alexandria, I hope they're alright." 

"Rick can handle it." Daryl murmured. 

"How did you even get to the Sanctuary?" Paul looked up to see Daryl smirked. 

"Snuck onto the back of their truck, Carl was already on there, the troublemaker. I bailed about a mile out and followed but the brat had to make an entrance." Daryl rolled his eyes. 

"Too much like his father," Paul started unbuttoning Daryl's shirt, the older man quirking an eyebrow at the action, "It won't be long until Negan realizes I'm gone." 

Paul plastered his torso to Daryl's now bare one, soaking in his warmth. Daryl rubbed his back soothingly, "We'll worry 'bout that in the morning, baby. Just rest for now." 

Paul was exhausted, in every way imaginable. He just nodded as Daryl tucked the blanket more tightly around them and closed his eyes. Things were only going to get more difficult in the morning, Paul knew that but sleep came easily for the first time in days. 

Just before he dropped completely under he felt lips against his temple, "Ain't ever gonna lose ya again." 

Paul was too tired to respond more than to smile and hold on just a bit tighter to the man he loved. There was still so much he had to tell Daryl and for Daryl to tell him but he was content at the moment. Content to just be with Daryl, for them to be alright and together again. He could live with just that much, the rest they could handle in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thoughts? Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> This was different from pretty much anything else I've written in a long time, or maybe ever. I hope it was still alright. Come over to tumblr and hang with me, scramblingminds


End file.
